Stan Beals
Stanley "Stan" Beals is the main antagonist of The Ant Bully. He is an exterminator who enjoys his job to a near sadistic level. Stan is known to the ants as "The Cloudbreather" and to the wasps as "The Cloud". He was voiced by Paul Giamatti who also played Marty Wolf, Rhino, Karl Hertz, Limbo, and Chairman Drek. Biography He is the local bug exterminator near the suburban area of Las Vegas. He first appeared when he arrived at the house of Lucas Nickle (the protagonist of the film), convincing the little boy to sign a contract of letting him exterminate all of the pests around the Nickle residence before leaving. Nickle agreed to it, since he was accidentally stung by the ant hill while being tortured by a bully. However, Lucas is alone to deal with the ants after they use a potion to shrink him to their size, forcing him to learn about the ways of the ant. After going through so much training, Lucas learns that the ants can't be as bad as he thought, and that the devil they fear is called the Cloud-Breather, which happens to depict a nasty bug exterminator. Realizing his mistake, Lucas sneaks back to his house to use the phone to cancel the contract with Stan, but accidentally dials a pizza delivery instead. The next day, Stan arrives in his van, filled with weapons of pesticide, ready to exterminate the bugs. Lucas apparently convinces several wasps to help the ants fight, but they proved to be no match against Stan's pesticide. However, a beetle and a glowworm managed to go through Stan's pants and bite him in the crotch. This allowed Lucas, his ant friends, and a wasp to inject the shrinking potion onto Stan's butt, misshaping him. A large swarm of wasps come by to attack, and being unable to get back into his van since he is too small to reach the door handles, Stan cowardly pedals away on a stolen tricycle, vowing revenge. As a reward for saving the bugs, Lucas is grown back to his normal size and resume his life. It is unknown what happened to Stan afterwards. Gallery The Ant Bully Stan Beals and Lucas.jpg|Stan forcing Lucas to sign the contract Stan Beals.png Stan Beals reference.png Similar Villains *Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Dwayne LaFontant (Over The Hedge) Trivia * In a deleted scene, it is revealed that Stan wanted to exterminate the ants until Lucas' father refused, stating that he wasn't interested in Stan's services. ** Another deleted scene showed Stan talks to his assistant that when the ants come together as one, they'll be a hard time to take out. * Stan Beals is voiced by Paul Giamatti (who also played Marty Wolf in Big Fat Liar). Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Liars Category:Greedy Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mental Illness Category:Thugs Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Hypocrites